


Toujours Pur

by NEMKA



Series: Grim, old place [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 15:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEMKA/pseuds/NEMKA
Summary: Того дня Регулус голосно сміється, і Сиріус розбиває йому ніс.





	Toujours Pur

Сиріусу п'ятнадцять, коли на шкірі проступають слова «Toujours Pur звучить гарно». Того дня Регулус голосно сміється, і він розбиває йому ніс.

\- А у дівчини файний смак, - Вальбурга поміхається і Оріон задаволенно киває.

Блек-молодший не хоче женитися на якійсь чистокровній цяці, а хіба нормальна людина _таке _скаже? Він хоче ненавидіти ії, як ненавидить батьків, сім'ю і традиції, але не може.

Для цього не вистачає хоча б лиця.

* * *

Кінець року в Гогвартсі голосний та безладний. Новенькі бігають по залу, шалено щасливі, хтось спішно набиває рот фаршированим кроликом, хтось розважається маленькими групками. Ось хтось поруч крутить пляшку, а низенька Слизеринка, яку Ремус два дні тому піймав після відбою, розливає на себе гарбузовий сік.

А когось через декілька днів тут вже не буде.

\- Нам треба щось епічне вимутити, - каже Джеймс, нахиляючись до центру столу, - Нам тут зовсім понти залишилось. Так, щоб запам'ятали точно. Як ти, Піт?

\- Та нормально, - знизує плечима бліднуватий Петтігрю і потирає рукою очі.

\- Якщо вранці добре, значить, мало випив!

\- Ем...

Сиріус повертається, коли чує невпевненний голос за спиною. Рейвенклавка на два роки молодше дивиться на нього переляканими очима й кілька разів оглядається на компанію друзів. 

\- Toujours Pur звучить гарно, - заявляє, ховає руки за спину і бурчить "вибач", перш ніж, дай боже ноги, а чорт колеса, втекти до свого столу.

Джеймс давиться стейком, а Ремус абсолютно марно й злістно чухає його між лопатками. Сиріус сміється, утикається лобом в дерев'яну поверхню стола.

На вулиці тридцять з хріном градусів, чорти в пеклі скаржаться, а у Рейвенклавки від спеки рукави до локтів закатані і чисті зап'ястя.

\- А я й гадки не маю, як ії, на хрін, звуть, - Блек розгубленно дивиться на п'ятикурсників, потім на Люпина, у якого, наче, повинна бути ідеальна пам'ять на імена й лиця.

\- Забув. Десь бачив, та забув. Минулого року, чи що? Флитвіку папірці приносила, наче. Чи не вона? Та, короче.

* * *

Джейсм - батько. Джеймс Поттер, друг дитинства, хлопчина, з яким вони підривали котли і фарбували Малфоя в рожевий - па-па-ша.

Від щастя, адреналіну і пів стакана Віскі голова йде обертом і сердце стучить у вухах. Плювати, що війна; плювати, що Розьєр вчора майже руку не відрізав; плювати, що...

\- Сиріусе, - Римус з'являється на кухні з дивним виразом обличчя і аккуртно кладе на стіл "Щоденний Віщун", неначе папір може розсипатися від одного необережного руху. - Я згадав. Пізно, звісно, але ти, напевно, хотів би знати.

І тицяє пальцем у третій рядок некролога.

_Усі ці ваші напевно-напевно-може._

_...що?_


End file.
